Dewy Breezes
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: “Earth's liquid jewelry, wrought of air.” Mild Katara x Aang, not much plot.


**A/N: I'm back, and welcome to my second story and one-shot in the Avatar world, Dewy Breezes. This one is in the same vein as Blind Strength, taking place at the same time, but this time, featuring Katara x Aang. Once again, I apologize if the character are OOC, I tried to be true. Thanks to all my wondering reviewers, especially Dark Unicorn Lurking and Firemomo, who inspired me to write this story and please enjoy!**

**Summary: "Earth's liquid jewelry, wrought of air." Mildly fluffy Katara x Aang, not much a plot.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, none of this is mine. But it's so much fun to play with!**

* * *

Dewy Breezes

She had always loved the morning dew.

She didn't know why, she just loved that calm sense of peace that washed over her when she snuck out of the cave in the early morning hours, delighting in the way the morning sun lit the gentle drops of dew, causing them to sparkle like diamond icicles.

Perhaps that was why she loved the dew, the girl mused, sinking into the lush grass that was just outside the cave she and her friends were sheltering in, ignoring the moisture that seeped into her dress, knowing she could always banish it later.

The dew reminded her of the days when she was very little, when she snuck outside, with or without her brother—more often by herself than with her brother, for Sokka was a stickler for the rules and always raised a fuss if she told him she was going—to watch the celestial lights dance across the sky, lighting on the snow and making it sparkle.

Much like the dew did now. Staring at the moisture-covered grass, lost in thought, Katara jumped slightly, startled, when grass crunched nearby, alerting her to someone's presence.

A very sleepy Aang stared at her, staff in hand. "Katara?" He asked, blinking blearily at her. His brow furrowed in confusion and his gray eyes stared at her, still sleep-filled. "What are you doing out here?"

Katara shrugged, slowly clambering to her feet, watching the young airbender. "I'm just watching the dew, Aang," she answered, gesturing to the glittering grass at her feet. "I've always loved to sneak out and watch the sunrise. It always amazed me," she continued softly, "how something so beautiful only appears once."

A soft breeze touched her face, and Katara turned her gaze from the diamond droplets in front of her to the Avatar that was staring at her, looking slightly more awake.

"They are pretty," Aang commented, as if he was trying to sound more grown-up than he was, and Katara smothered a laugh at his comment, smiling.

She raised her hand, called some of the droplets into the air, and they rose obligingly, still sparkling, little diamond bubbles that sparkled with a myriad of colors in the pink and orange sunrise. They hung in the air, as if waiting for something, and as if in answer, a breeze blew, picking at the dew carefully, rearranging them.

Katara watched Aang stare at the water droplets, his face set with determination, a slight smile on his face, as if he knew what the finished product would be and was pleased with the idea.

Done, he raised his head, his gray eyes glowing as he grinned. Katara glanced down at the dew she had collected, and gasped.

A glowing, dewy necklace hung in the morning air, rearranged by a brush of wind. They hung, suspended by Aang's command, sparkling like diamond pearls as the sun hit them, turning them each a different color in turn.

Prompted by Aang's command, the necklace settled around Katara's neck, and she stood still, awed by this gift. Blue eyes shining, she stared at Aang, her dark hair flowing around her face, still not pinned up.

Gray eyes met blue; air met water in such utter harmony that the world seemed to stand still for a moment, hushed by this magical combination of a pink sunrise, glowing dew, and some unspoken feeling that seemed to hang in the air between the two...

That is, until Sokka's snore woke them from the spell. Giggling, Katara turned to Aang, who seemed to be blushing slightly under her gaze.

"Do you want to practice waterbending?" She asked him, holding out her hand. She watched with some sadness as the dewy necklace evaporated, but the magic spell woven by the early morning was broken, she knew, and it was time to start the day.

"It's never too early," she cajoled, seeing Aang's look of indecision. "Besides," she pressed, "who's going to sleep with Sokka making that racket?"

Laughing, Aang followed her down the water's edge, using his slight waterbending skills to pull the last of the dew from the grass. At his probing, it changed into a watery likeness of the girl in front of him, and he sighed, watching it for a moment.

"Aang?" The sound of his name made the young airbender blush, hurriedly dropping the dew to the ground, releasing it back to the still-glistening grass. Katara stood waiting for him at the edge of the pond that the waterfall poured into. Her blue eyes gleamed at him. "Are you coming?"

Nodding, Aang bolted for the water, putting his thoughts about Katara to the side, at least for now. There would be time later to meditate, and think. Right now, he had a water fight to start.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think of my second attempt at Avatar fanfiction? I tried my best for the Aang and Katara pairing, and I hope I succeeded. Please review, and no flames!**


End file.
